


looking out for you

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Song Lyrics, and i wrote it in like 45 minutes, i was like four days sleep deprived when writing this, sorry for oocness, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: ** based off of looking out for you by joy again **tenko realizes that himiko doesn't want her protection, and decides to stop.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	looking out for you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that theyre kinda ooc i wrote this after a few days of no / barely any sleep and i had to turn something in for my creative writing class so i just did this in 45 minutes fhdsifhsi

tenko admittedly didn’t have the best taste in music. growing up in her dojo, her master never gave her the time to focus on herself rather than simply focus on her neo-aikido skills and fighting the corrupt men of her town. thankfully,, when she got into hope’s peak and started talking to everyone else, kaede started recommending her music to listen to. after all, wouldn’t the ultimate pianist have an amazing music taste?

after another night of mindless rambling to kaede, she accidentally let something slip- her frustration with himiko. she wasn’t mad at the mage per say, however she was… confused. didn’t people like being protected? she wasn’t smothering himiko as much as she used to- she was just making sure that none of the degenerates at hope’s peak had the chance to hurt himiko! she only trusted kaede and kirumi, but the rest of their class, especially kokichi and angie, were on her bad side. they all had bad intentions with himiko- the neo-aikido master just knew it, and she needed to keep himiko as safe as possible! 

“it’s all too much, kaede!! why does himiko not see i’m just trying to keep her safe!! it’s not like anyone here is as strong as me, you know that, right?,” tenko said with a tone full of desperation.

kaede gulped, honestly fearful of tenko in this moment. tenko was kind of scary when mad, especially about himiko. “well… i can tell that you just want to help her, but i think that it might be a bit off-putting for her, y’know? maybe try explaining that to her sometime! i’m sure she’d understand!” trying to encourage tenko was hard enough, but she was trying to only say nice things out of genuine fear that tenko would hit her.

“i tried, but… whenever i get too close, angie or kokichi tries to get in my way… but himiko should totally realize that i love her more than angie does!! angie is just trying to brainwash her, and kokichi is just a deg-“

“degenerate male, i know, i know… but, maybe you can arrange to talk to her sometime in private? maybe your dorm!”

tenko nodded at the suggestion, taking a deep breath in as she stood to her feet. “i guess you’re right, kaede. i’ll see you later… i’m gonna go find her. thanks.”

“tenko- wait!!” kaede stood alongside her, hugging her lightly. “good luck, chacha. if anyone can do this, it’s you!!”

tenko nodded confidently before detaching kaede from her and walking towards the door. this would finally happen!!

as she walked to the dining hall, however, she tried to think of what words to say. explaining that she just wanted to protect her sounded manipulative in a way, and that was a trait that only degenerate males had. she was no such thing- that was for sure. it would be much easier to simply tell himiko that she was going to try to stop keeping an eye out for her, even if it was hard. she absentmindedly started humming a song that kaede once showed her during her himiko rants, and then realized that those lyrics applied perfectly to this situation.

‘i guess i should stop looking out for you, like i always do. when will you start looking out for me too instead of leaving me staring at my shoes?’

tenko knew that she had to stop obsessing over himiko, even if it hurt to do so. this would be best, not only for himiko, but also for tenko herself. she hated feeling like an afterthought in himiko’s mind, and she knew that was exactly what she was. tenko was strong. she would be able to get through this, no questions asked.

‘just the way you're glancing at me, something about you just makes me feel guilty for liking you.’

tenko did feel guilty, and that wasn’t a feeling that was easy to process. she just wanted to sit back, relax, and finally be able to stop stressing out over himiko every waking moment. it was a dream of hers in a way to protect himiko, but she began to realize that she may be even worse than angie and kokichi. 

as she walked into the dining hall, she felt a wave of relief hit her as she saw himiko alone. kokichi was off to the side of the room with kaito and maki, annoying the two of them per usual, and angie was alongside shuichi and rantaro in a corner. himiko’s head was laid on her table, so tenko assumed she was asleep, but… she needed to talk to her.

tenko fearfully tapped himiko’s shoulder. “um… h-himiko? are you aw-awake?” she felt pathetic for stuttering, but that was not her main concern in this moment.

“nyeh… i’m… trying to take a naaap...” himiko whined before turning to look up at tenko with lidded eyes. “what do you need, tenko?”

tenko cleared her throat before speaking again, feigning as much confidence as her body would let her. “himiko, can you come with me somewhere… where kokichi isn’t? i… want to talk.”

himiko cocked her head, but nonetheless stood to her feet. “…mhm… i guess, but… are you hurt?” himiko wasn’t one for showing much emotion ever, but all of a sudden, she was expressing care for tenko? this was strange, to say the least, but it wasn’t awful.

“yeah- i’m fine!! i’m totally great, i’m fine!! mhm!!” tenko’s false confidence was becoming too much, even for herself, and himiko definitely took notice. she decided to brush it off as tenko walked out of the dining room with himiko following.

eventually, they ended up in tenko’s dorm after a walk full of awkward energy. tenko knew that she had to do the, and she had to do it now. it was just a matter of how, and if she was actually strong enough to go through with it.

“himiko… i’ll stop.”

“nyeh?” himiko shot up when she heard those words. “stop what?”

tenko kept her face towards the door as she spoke, leaving her back to himiko. “looking out for you. i get it, you want to be left alone. that’s okay. i’ll leave you alone, so long as you stay safe… but- if you’re ever in immediate danger, well… of course i’d help you then, but-“

himiko shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing and her expression turning confused. “huh? wait- what’s wrong? i’m not mad that you l-“

“himiko, i want to protect you from things that scare you.” tenko cleared her throat, sighing softly as she continued. “if i am the thing that scares you, then that’s tha- huh?”

tenko was interrupted by the sensation of two tiny arms wrapped around her torso from behind. was himiko… hugging her? she was even more taken aback when she heard what she thought to be light sobs from himiko, which instantly caused her to turn to face her.

“h-himiko?! what’s wrong?! did i hurt you again?!” 

all that himiko could do was shake her head and continue hugging the taller female, which warranted a hug back, though a confused one at that.

“t-te-tenko… you don’t scare me, i just… h-have trouble telling people my emotions… that’s a-all..!” himiko finally stuttered out a sentance, which just made tenko a mix of sad to hear her cry, but happy to hear that she wasn’t mad at tenko at all. 

“wait- really? but- didn’t i just make you cry?” tenko’s voice was full to the brim with concern and worry, as she knew that himiko’s crying was nothing to take lightly. himiko, as she said herself, had trouble expressing emotions, but here she was- crying in tenko’s arms.

himiko simply shook her head, then pulling tenko closer. “y-your protection… it doesn’t scare me, it makes me feel safe, tenko!! please- i’m sorry if i made you th-think that i don’t like you, i just… d-don’t know how to tell people things!! i do care about you… i think about you a lot, tenko…” himiko felt very vulnerable, opening up like this, but it felt so nice at the same time to be able to do so. at least she was able to be open with her feelings for once with someone that she knew would never use them against her.

“you really mean that?” tenko pulled away from the hug slowly and easily, as to look at himiko more directly and personally.

“y-yeah… i mean, who else would make sure that kokichi isn’t being too mean..? you help me stay safe, even if i have trouble with admitting that you do so.” himiko’s teary eyes and wet cheeks looked up at tenko’s concerned gaze.

tenko felt her heart simultaneously break at the sight of a crying himiko, but instantly fuse together again at the knowledge that they were together like this, and that had to have meant something. she was finally holding himiko in her arms, and himiko even confirmed that she thought a lot about tenko as well. this was turning out a lot better than how tenko imagined it would.

tenko finally got the words out of her mouth, fear and confidence somehow both laced into her tone. “um… so, do you want to be, um, friends again?”

himiko simply got onto her tippy-toes, gently kissing tenko’s cheek as a way to say yes. she knew that the over-emotional tenko would probably freak out at that reaction…

…which she did. her entire body became flustered as she stood completely still. “h-h-himi-ko… di-did you j-just-“

himiko simply nodded her head. “i do want to be friends still.”

tenko couldn’t contain her smile as she excitedly held himiko close, picking her up and spinning in circles excitedly. “then i’ll be the best damn friend you’ll ever have!!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading   
> ily


End file.
